


Agonized

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Sad, Wordcount: 100, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: As if in pain or tormented.





	Agonized

Draal had known he was going to die the second he was hit. But that wasn’t important. Jim, Jim was important. Jim’s the Trollhunter, he had to complete his mission.

After throwing Jim up, Draal let himself slip. Looking up he saw Jim’s agonized expression, but with the heavy feeling -almost like falling asleep- settling over him he knew that he had helped. 

He would never take up the mantle that his father had once borne so gracefully. But he had helped train the next Trollhunter, and he ensured that Good would win. Accepting that, he allowed himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, please comment if you see something terribly wrong.


End file.
